WISH
by Sakakibara Asano
Summary: Mengambil waktu setelah Qlippoth dan Khaos Brigade telah dikalahkan, kini tim DxD menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya bahkan melebihi sang binatang malapetaka 666 Trihexa yaitu sang Alpha. Bagaimana kisah keterkaitan Namikaze Naruto seorang manusia pengemban mata dewa dengan Tim Dxd dan juga sang Alpha yang mengancam perdamaian dunia. Cover : linnyxito*deviantart*com (* : .)
1. Prolog

Kalian pasti sering mendengar kata sihir dan penyihir. Sihir dan Penyihir "Sihir itu apa?/ Penyihir itu apa?" yah ini pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan orang awam. Tapi bagi kalian yang pernah mendengar kata sihir dan penyihir entah itu dari dongeng, legenda, buku sejarah, video, film, anime, komik, manga, fanfiction, novel, light novel, dan masih banyak lagi, kalian pasti akan berpikir "Penyihir itu mengerikan." "Penyihir itu kuat." "Sihir itu hal yang luar biasa." "Aku ingin bisa sihir." "Aku ingin jadi penyihir." dan berbagai kalimat positif dan negatif lainnya.

Tapi apakah kalian pernah berpikir "Sebenarnya penyihir dan sihir itu ada di dunia ini tidak?" dan banyak dari kita akan menjawab "Tentu saja tidak." dengan alasan yang berbagai macam. Tapi apakah kalian akan percaya bahwa sihir itu dari dulu sampai jaman modern itu ada. "Ah mana mungkin." mungkin ini jawaban kalian, tapi dari kalian semua pasti ada yang menjawab "Mungkin ada karena di dunia ini apa saja bisa terjadi."

Yah sebenarnya bisa saja tidak ada yang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi kalian akan terkejut bahwa sihir itu memang ada. Dari 5 benua yang ada sekarang dan dari seluruh populasi manusia di muka bumi ini terdapat perbandingan 1/1000 dari populasi manusia di bumi ini yang dapat menggunakan sihir atau bisa disebut penyihir.

Penyihir adalah manusia yang dapat menggunakan sihir, persepsi ini sebenarnya tidak salah tapi dalam dunia ini penyihir atau yang kami sebut Guardian adalah manusia- manusia yang terpilih yang mempunyai tugas melindungi umat manusia dari makhluk- makhluk supranatural dengan menggunakan energi alam yang dissebut sihir.

Guardian sebutan penyihir di dunia kami, menggunakan energi alam atau lebih tepatnya mengolah energi alam dengan mengucapkan kata- kata ataupun gerakan hingga dapat menciptakan berbagai sihir mematikan. Api, Air, Tanah, Angin, Petir, Besi, Es, Magma, dan berbagai unsur alam dapat diciptakan oleh sihir.

Menghentikan waktu, berpindah tempat, menghilangkan suatu benda, terbang dilangit, melompat tinggi itu semua juga merupakan hasil olah dari sihir. Sihir atau di dunia kami disebut Art, kenapa kami menyebut sihir menjadi Art karena menurut salah satu guruku sihir adalah seni yang dikaruniakan Kami-sama bagi manusia.

Yah aku sendiri juga tak paham tapi aku iyakan aja. Berbicara tentang penyihir di jaman modern ini dan dimana mereka berada "Apakah mereka bersembunyi?" atau "Mereka berbaur dengan manusia." tentu saja jawabannya kami berbaur dengan manusia biasa.

Ya kami berbaur, lebih tepatnya melindungi umat manusia dari dalam dengan cara berbaur diantara manusia biasa. "Kenapa dari dalam?" karena dalam sistem Gurdian kami memiliki 3 cara untuk melindungi umat manusia yah walaupun jumlah kami hanya sedikit.

Cara pertama yaitu melindungi dari dalam dengan berbaur diantara manusia biasa. Cara kedua yaitu melindungi dari luar dengan berada dicelah dimensi atau bisa dikatakan di pintu celah dimensi karena mana ada makhluk yang dapat bertahan di celah dimensi. Yang terakhir atau ketiga yaitu melindungi dari kabut yaitu melindungi umat manusia dengan memata- matai para makhhuk supranatural atau bisa dikatakan berbaur dengan mereka.

Berbicara tentang tugas kami para Guardian yaitu melindungi dari makhluk supranatural. "Apa itu makhluk supranatural?" pasti inilah yang kalian pikirkan dan aku hanya bisa menjawab makhluk supranatural itu di antaranya adalah Akuma, Tenshi, dan Da-Tenshi selebihnya aku belum bisa jelaskan karena keterbatasan dialogku.

Yah kembali kepermasalahan dimana kami para penyihir modern berada diantara manusia biasa. Walaupun jumlah kami yang hanya terbatas tapi tempat kami bernaung di bumi ini cukup banyak salah satunya yaitu di Kyoto, Jepang yah tempat ini adalah tempatku berada.

Kyoto adalah salah satu kota di Jepang dan hanya satu- satunya tempat bernaung kami para Guardian di Jepang. Bisa dikatakan setiap satu Negara hanya memiliki satu tempat untuk dinaungi kami para Guardian kenapa? karena jumlah kami yang terbatas hehe.

"Apa hanya para Guardian yang dapat menggunakan sihir?" tentu saja aku akan menjawab tidak karena para makhluk supranatural juga menggunakan sihir. Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan dialog yang lebih banyak untuk menjelaskan makhluk- makhluk supranatural dan berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau supranatural.

Pertama Guardian, yah tadi sudah aku jelaskan tapi akan aku tambahi para Guardian murni dari golongan Manusia. Kedua Pemegang Sacred Gear, nah mereka ini sebenarnya calon anggota Guardian tapi karena alasan tertentu mereka malah menjadi Akuma, Da-tenshi, Tenshi dan makhluk supranatural lainnya.

Bisa dikatakan sebenarnya mereka merupakan manusia murni yang diberkahi oleh kami-sama dengan alat/ senjata yang berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural dan bahkan 13 Sacred Gear atau sering disebut 13 Longinus yang bahkan dikatakan dapat membunuh Kami-sama itu sendiri.

Pemegang Sacred Gear dan Guardian memiliki kesamaan yaitu kekuatan mereka ddiberkahi sejak lahir tapi manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir secara resmi langsung menjadi Guardian berbeda dengan pemegang Sacred Gear. Mereka para pemegang Sacred Gear baru bisa memasuki Guardian apabila sudah mengetahui Sacred Gear mereka.

Yang Ketiga Pihak Gereja, Gereja Vatikan merupakan manusia pilihan yang berada di bawah naungan para Tenshi. Mereka merupakan manusia yang patuh atau bisa disebut rohanis dalam kepercayaan kristiani.

Yang keempat Akuma, Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi mereka merupakan makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang pada 1000 tahun memulai perang di Underworld atau manusia biasa sebut dunia bawah. Akuma yang merupakan iblis, Da-Tenshi merupakan malaikat yang jatuh karena melanggar perintah Kami-sama, dan Tenshi malaikat yang setia pada Kami-sama.

Akibat perang dari 3 makhluk supranatural tersebut dikatakan sebagai Great War karena dampak yang dibawa dari akhir perang yang sangat mengejutkan. Pihak Akuma yang kehilangan pemimpinnya Maou Satan Lucifer dan sebagian dari 72 pilar keluarga musnah.

Dipihak Da-Tenshi yang kehilangan Gubernur Da-Tenshi pertama mereka dan ¾ populasinya hingga menyisakan ¼ Da-Tenshi yang tersisa. Lain lagi di sisi Tenshi yang dikatan pihak yang paling rugi dalam perang besar ini, mereka kehilangan sang pemimpin sekaligus Eksistensi yang jadi arah hidup mereka yaitu Kami-sama dan juga sebagian dari seluruh Tenshi gugur dalam peperangan.

Yang kelima yaitu Yokai, mereka merupakan apa ya aku juga lupa hehe, tapi kehadiran mereka cukup besar dalam dunia supranatural. Pihak Yokai merupakan satu- satunya pihak yang spesial karena mereka dapat menggunakan Senjutsu dan Sihir.

Senjutsu adalah kemampuan untuk menyerap energi alam. Yah bisa kalian bayangkan berapa besar kekuatan mereka jika menggunakan Senjutsu dan Sihir bersamaan, tapi sayangnya hanya sedikit Yokai yang dapat menguasai Sihir.

Akhirnya penjelasan makhluk supranatural sampai ke akhir yaitu Dewa Mitologi dan Nordik. Kemampuan mereka bisa dikatakan setingkat dengan Kami-sama karena mereka sama- sama dewa. Tapi yang paling bagus dari mereka adalah mereka jarang ikut campur dalam masalah di dunia manusia.

Dari penjelasanku pasti ada satu pertanyaan kan seperti "Dimana para mahkluk supranatural itu tinggal?" yah walaupun aku sudah bosan karena terlalu banyak bicara tapi apa boleh buat akan aku jawab dengan senang hati.

Akan aku jelaskan dalam beberapa kata yang lumayan singkat jadi siapkan mata kalian jangan sampai kelewatan ya. Pertama Guardian in Earth, Pemegang Sacred Gear same in Earth, Pihak Gereja same in Earth but most exorcist in Vatican, Akuma in Underworld, Da-Tenshi in Grigori; Grigori located in Underworld, Tenshi in Heaven, Yokai in Earth but most in Kyoto, Dewa Mitologi in Heaven/ Nirwana/ Valhalla.

Yah pasti ada satu pertanyaan lagi kan "Apakah Guardian dan Yokai yang berada di Kyoto selalu ribut?" bisa dikatakan tidak karena pihak Yokai dan Guardian menjalin hubungan Aliansi. Yang namanya Aliansi jelas kami hidup rukun dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa markas Guardian di Jepang berada di Kyoto.

Oh aku hampir lupa, sudah banyak bicara tapi sama sekali belum mengenalkan diri. Perkenalkan namaku Kanbara Akihito umurku 17 tahun, sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Keluarga? Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun, setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal aku di asuh oleh keluarga Namikaze.

Selama 10 tahun atau tepatnya sampai usia ku yang ke 15 tahun aku diasuh sebagai anak angkat. Naas tepat di umurku yang ke 15 tahun terjadi pembantaian di keluarga Namikaze yang aku saksikan dengan mataku sendiri. Sosok pelaku yang merupakan teman dan juga sudah aku anggap saudara tanpa belas kasih membunuh keluarganya.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang Guardian berbakat yang dengan rasa ampun menghabisi keluarganya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi saat kejadian itu tapi yang pasti dalam dua tahun terakhir aku mulai menaruh rasa dendam kepada saudara angkatku yang seorang Guardian.

Oh ya aku juga merupakan seorang Guardian yah walaupun tak sekuat dia tapi aku akan pastikan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Berbicara tentang sekolah, aku bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku bersekolah disana, bukan di Kyoto? Karena apa? Ya tentu karena ambisiku untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

 **[** **W . I . S . H** **]**

Naruto Crossover HighScool DxD

By : Sakakibara Asano

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

and

HighSchool DxD Belongs To Ichie Ishibumi

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, Gaje

Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru, Dark!Naru, Smart!OC, FullPower!OC.

[ Summary : Mengambil waktu setelah Qlippoth dan Khaos Brikade telah dikalahkan, kini tim DxD menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya bahkan melebihi sang binatang malapetaka 666 Trihexa yaitu sang Alpha. Bagaimana kisah keterkaitan Namikaze Naruto seorang manusia pengemban mata dewa dengan tim DxD dan juga sang Alpha yang mengancam perdamaian Dunia. ]

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog ; Hajimemashite**

[ ~Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo~

~Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai~

~Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de~

~Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?~

~Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau~

~Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau~

~Kanawanu negaigoto wo~ ]

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini tepatnya di atap gedung Kuoh Akademi terdengar lantunan lagu nan merdu yang sepertinya didendangkan oleh seorang anak laki- laki. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu padahal ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang siswa Kuoh Akademi berada di area sekolah.

Dapat kalian tebak jam berapa saat ini mulai dari tanda- tanda matahari yang belum terlihat, bintang- bintang yang bersinar tinggal sedikit dan langit yang semula berwarna hitam mulai berwarna biru sedikit demi sedikit.

Tit... Tit... Tit...

Suara mekanik dari jam tangan pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah tidur- tiduran di atap gedung Kuoh Akademi, membangunkan sang pemilik dari dendangannya. Pemuda itu menghentikan aktifitas bernyanyinya kemudian menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" Sudah jam 05.00 yah sekolah dimulai 2 jam 30 menit lagi." pemuda itu berguman kemudian menutup matanya dan memasang earphone yang tadi dilepasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar dendangan nan indah dari atap gedung Kuoh Akademi.

Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda yang masih tidur- tiduran di atap sekolah itu waktu telah berjalan hingga jam 08.30 atau saat bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Walaupun bel pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi pemuda bersurai blonde itu masih setia tidur- tiduran di atap gedung sekolah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, mungkin lebih tepatnya tertidur.

Brak...

Pintu atap gedung Kuoh Akademi itu terbuka dengan kasarnya dan menampakkan sosok yang paling disegani plus ditakuti oleh para murid Kuoh Akademi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Shitori Souna sang Seito Kaicho di SMA ini.

Shitori Souna yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan panjang yang hanya seleher membuat pesona sang kaichou tampak berwibawa ditambah lagi mata violet nan indah dibalut kacamata yang menunjukan tatapan dingin sedingin es menegaskan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang tegas.

Souna berjalan kearah pemuda bersurai blonde yang masih nyaman dengan posisi telentang dilantani. Tanpa berpikir panjang Souna yang merupakan Seito Kaichou langsung menendang- nendang kepala pemuda di depannya. Tendangan pertama yang pelan masih belum membangunkan pemuda itu.

Souna masih berusaha menendang kepala pemuda itu satu, dua, tiga, tendangan dilayangkan semakin lama Souna semakin menguatkan tendangannya hingga ke tendangan ke-empat ia berniat menendang kepala pemuda itu seperti menendang bola sepak alangkah beruntungnya pemuda itu saat Souna hendak menendangnya jam tangannya berbunyi.

Tit... Tit... Tit...

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu membuka matanya dan mendapati disebelah pipi kirinya sebuah sepatu yang siap menendangnya hingga ke bulan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan sering kali mengusap matanya yang masih berat.

" Hm, akhirnya kau bangun juga Namikaze-san." ucap Souna sambil menarik telinga kiri pemuda itu.

" Ittai, Ittai Kaichou i-ini bener-bener sakit, Ittai." Rengek pemuda itu saat mendapati telinga kirinya sedang dibelai oleh cewek paling perhatian di Kuoh Akademi.

" Hm, siapa peduli. Kali ini kau membolos pelajaran pertama lagi, aku akan melepaskan jeweranku asalkan kau mau kembali ke kelasmu dan meminta maaf lah kepada guru yang mengajar."

" Ha'i, tapi cepat lepaskan telingaku berasa mau copot."

Souna pun melepaskan pegangan kasih sayangnya dari pemuda bersurai blonde di depannya itu. Pemuda itu langsung mengelus- elus telinga kanannya yang masih ingin dipegang oleh Seito Kaichou.

" Yah apa boleh buat aku akan menuruti perintahmu, Kaichou." pemuda bersurai blonde itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

" Apa tugas dari Seito hanya mengurusi seorang pembolos sepertiku." pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu dan bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Souna.

" Tentu saja Namikaze Naruto-san, satu- satunya murid di sini yang bermasalah hanya dirimu." balas sang Kaichou sambil menatap punggung pemuda bersurai blonde yang ia panggil Namikaze Naruto.

" Oh benarkah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Jaa Nee Seito Kaichou." Naruto melangkah turun dari atap gedung dan menuju ke arah kelasnya yaitu kelas 2;A.

" Namikaze Naruto; Siswa kelas 2;A dengan peringkat akademis no 1, keahlian non akademis juara satu kendo tingkat nasional. Sayang sekali mempunyai hobi tidur dan berangkat terlambat." Guman Souna yang mengiringi langkahnya menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 3;A.

.

Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini berada di kelasnya sedang melakukan aktifitasnya sehari- hari yaitu tidur di saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Hal ini sebenarnya sangat mengganggu bagi guru yang sedang mengajar karena sesuatu yang mereka ajarkan dengan setulus hati sama sekali tidak dihargai oleh muridnya.

Sudah sejak kelas di tahun pertama para guru telah mencoba memberikan Naruto Khutbah untuk tidak tertidur saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung akan tetapi semua itu hanya sia- sia dan pada akhirnya semua guru menyerah, asalkan Naruto mendapatkan nilai bagus disetiap mata pelajaran itu sudah tidak masalah dan pemikiran atau hasil musyawarah para guru ini menyebabkan tingkat nilai Naruto selalu di atas kenapa bisa itu masih menjadi misteri.

Satu jam, Dua jam mata pelajaran telah terlewatkan Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dan berada di penjuru kelas masih setia dengan kegiatan tidurnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari kegiatan belajar mengajar pada hari ini telah berakhir.

Hampir semua siswa dan siswi telah meninggalkan Kuoh Akademi begitu juga dengan para guru. Kini langit di atas Kuoh Akademi telah berubah menjadi hitam polos tanpa satupun cahaya bintang yang seharusnya bisa dilihat di kota Kuoh.

Namun di tengah langit yang berwarna hitam kelam itu sesaat terlihat seringaian dari sosok makhluk entah itu apa. Salah satu siswi yang belum beranjak pergi dari Kuoh Akademi yaitu Shitori Souna sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya ke sebuah kelas.

Setibanya di depan kelas dengan tanda 2;A Souna menghentikan langkahnya dan diam di depan pintu sesaat. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai menggeser pintu kelas di depannya. Saat melihat pemandangan di dalam kelas Souna hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama 1 tahun ditambah awal tahun ke dua, Huft." guman Souna saat mendapati pemuda bersurai blonde masih asik dengan tidurnya yang duduk di penjuru kelas.

" Apa boleh buat aku juga seorang Seito Kaichou mungkin ini salah satu konsekuensi dari jabatan ini." Souna kemudian berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, sesampainya di depan bangku pemuda bersurai blonde itu Souna menyiapkan tangannya.

" Iiitttaaaiii ! ... "

Teriakan dengan frekuensi yang dapat menggetarkan bahkan bisa membuat kaca pecah itu berkumandang dengan sengitnya.

" Hei Hei Hei, Kaichou tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku bisa- bisa telingaku copot."

Souna yang sudah puas dengan telinga kiri pemuda di depannya langsung menarik mundur tangannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela di samping kiri bangku tersebut, dan memandang langit di luar sana.

" Ittai Ittai, tidak bisakah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara lain? Kalau begini terus telingaku bisa copot, Ittai." ucap pemuda blonde itu a.k.a Namikaze Naruto yang sedang memegang atau lebih tepatnya mengelus- elus telinganya yang terasa sakit.

" Nee Naruto-kun?" Souna bertanya kepada Naruto masih dalam kondisi menatap langit di luar jendela.

" Hm ada apa Kaichou, dan sejak kapan kau akrab denganku sampai- sampai memanggil nama depanku?" Naruto membalas ucapan Souna diiringi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Terlihat sepintas urat- urat kekesalan bersemayam di dahi Seito Kaichou Kuoh Akademi itu. Souna menghela nafasnya sekali dan kemudian membenahkan letak kacamatanya sambil berbalik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang membenahi tas Sekolahnya.

" Naruto-kun apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini?" Souna bertanya dengan nada pelan yang masih dapat di dengar Naruto.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Souna yang bertengger di jendela dengan kepala yang menghadap ke bawah. " Lelah tentang apa?" Salah satu yang membuat percakapan antara orang pintar terasa sangat menyebalkan adalah karena kebanyakan dari mereka akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan seperti interaksi Souna dan Naruto.

" Kau adalah seorang Guardiankan? Apa kau tidak lelah mengawasi pergerakan kami bahkan kau sampai menjadi buronan dari Underworld." Kini Souna menatap ke arah mata berwarna blue saphire di depannya.

Sang pemilik mata berwarna Blue Saphire itu menghela nafas dan menahan jawabannya sesaat. " Sona Sitri ku kira kau akan bertanya tentang hal lain." kini dua sosok yang berada dalam ruang kelas yang sepi itu saling menatap dengan tajam.

" Aku katakan sekali lagi ketiga Fraksi telah sepakat dalam perjanjian perdamaiaan dan dibentuknya DxD yang sudah menghancurkan Khaos Brigade sampai ke akar-akarnya, kami tidak akan mengancam umat manusia jadi berhentilah menyusahkan dirimu." Souna yang merasa agak canggung karena tatapan Naruto kembali membuka suara.

" Terkadang aku bingung kenapa kau begitu perhatian kepada ku." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menggendong tasnya di bahu kiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Naruto berhenti di depan pintu dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ia menatap Sona sambil berkata" Aku memang seorang Guardian tapi aku tidak terikat oleh organisasi dan semua yang kulakukan adalah kehendakku sendiri, dan karena itulah kau masih terus mencoba agar aku berhenti mengawasi kalian para makhluk supranatural?"

" Naruto-kun jika kau melanjutkannya aku khawatir kau akan mati, kami telah berbicara dengan organisasi Guardian tentang dirimu yang seorang Missing-Guardian Rank SSS."

Souna berjalan kearah Naruto. Kini Souna berada tepat di hadapan Naruto. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu yang saling menatap. Pada Akhirnya Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

" Akan aku pertimbangkan lagi peringatanmu. Terima kasih untuk khawatir tentangku dan juga maaf atas satu tahun ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu repot. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu aku tak seperti yang ada dalam benakmu. Jaa Nee Sona Sitri."

Selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahan, muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuh Naruto. Lingkaran sihir itu dengan cepat melahap Naruto hingga dirinya menghilang.

" Apa itu artinya kau tetap akan memusuhi makhluk supranatural."

* * *

 **[** **W . I . S . H** **]**

* * *

Langit di atas kota Kuoh telah berubah yang semula biru cerah digantikan dengan warna hitam tanpa ada sinar di sana. Masih berada di Kuoh Akademi yang nuansanya sekarang berasa sangat berat.

Tepatnya di lapangan Kuoh Akademi sedang berlangsung pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya latihan bertarung. Banyak debu yang bertebangan tapi itu tidak mengganggu penglihatan mereka semua yang tengah berllatih tanding.

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan dengan cepat membuat sihir. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar petir yang langsung bergerak cepat ke arah pemuda berarmor merah.

[ Dragon Shot ]

Guncangan dari kedua energi itu tak dapat di elakkan lagi dan malah menambah banyak debu yang berterbangan.

" Aku menyerah. Hosh Hosh kalian para Akuma memang kuat apalagi kau bayi naga."

Setelah debu yang berterbangan menghilang terlihat 10 orang dengan gender yang berbeda tampak terluka di beberapa bagian.

" Hosh Hosh seorang Guardian memang menakutkan." kini pemuda berambut coklat dengan iris mata yang sama yaitu coklat membuka suara.

" Benar, padahal kau melawan 1 set full peerage Gremory tapi kau bisa mengimbanginya." pemuda berambut blonde kini membenarkan perkataan pemuda berambut coklat yang kini terduduk di atas tanah.

" Ah kalian terlalu memujiku berlebihan. Ngomong- ngomong bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya Rias Gremory-san." pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan itu kembali membuka suaranya.

Di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan itu berdiri sang Heiress Gremory dengan kondisi pakaian yang buruk karena dampak latihan tanding tadi. " Baiklah, tapi kita bicarakan di tempat kami Kanbara-san."

Kedelapan remaja itu kemudian berjalan kearah gedung lama Kuoh Akademi yang merupakan markas dari Rias Gremory selaku Akuma yang menguasai Kota Kuoh. Setibanya di dalam gedung lama itu bagi mata orang awam akan menunjukan reaksi berbinar- binar.

Kenapa berbinar- binar karena dari luar gedung itu seperti tidak terawat namun seperti halnya peribahasa 'Jangan Menilai Buku Dari Sampulnya" berlaku juga untuk gedung ini. Saat pertama kali kalian membuka pintu gedung kalian akan terkagum- kagum tentang isi gedung itu.

Di dalam kalian akan langsung dapat melihat dekorasi yang mahal nan indah yang memiliki nilai seni begitu tinggi. Gedung itu memiliki banyak ruangan yang terlihat endah di mata para pecinta seni seperti ruang tamunya yang ditata dengan epic.

Kembali kecerita, bersamaan dengan narasi di atas kini kesepuluh remaja itu telah membersihkan diri dari bekas pertarungan dan telah menduduki sofa yang berada di ruang tamu di temani dengan secangkir teh untuk per orangnya.

Bisa author katakan posisi duduk yang di ambil dari mereka bersepuluh adalah Rias Gremory sang Heiress Gremory yang duduk di bangku khususnya yang berada di tengah dan disampingnya berdiri Queennya yaitu Akeno Himejima.

Di Sofa panjang sebelah kanan diduduki oleh pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan dan di sampingnya ada sang Sekiryuutei Hyoudo Issei, dan di ikuti Kiba Yuuto dan Gesper Vladi.

Di sisi sofa lain di duduki oleh Rosweisse yang merupakan bidak Rook baru dari Rias Gremory diikuti Tojou Koneko yang juga merupakan bidak Rook, dan disampingya salah satu pemegang pedang Ex-Durandal yaitu Xenovia Quarta dan sang pemilik Sacred Gear Healing Twilight Ashia Argento.

" Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Kanbara-san?" Rias Gremory membuka suara sambil menatap pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan.

Merasakan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan yang memiliki nama asli Kanbara Akihito itu bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi saat Akihito hendak membuka suaranya pintu ruangan penelitian ilmu ghaib itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Shitori Souna yang memiliki nama asli Sona Sitri.

" Rias, kita harus menghadap para petinggi DxD sekarang juga ini hal yang gawat." Souna berjalan ke arah Rias tanpa memikirkan raut muka Akihito yang kesal.

" Tenangkan dirimu dulu Sona, ceritakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

" Kita tidak ada waktu lagi." terlihat muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Souna dan Rias, seketika mereka berpindah tempat dengan lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Souna.

" Eh tunggu, Kuso aku belum selesai bicara." Akihito mengeluarkan katanya yang sempat terhenti. Issei yang berada di sampingnya langsung merangkul bahu pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan tersebut.

" Tenanglah kawan kau bisa katakan kepada kami dulu." ucap Issei menghibur Akihito yang saat ini sedang menangis ala Anime. Kiba yang duduk di samping Issei mendapatkan sebuah sihir komunikasi di telinganya.

Melupakan sejenak tentang percakapan Issei dan Akihito kini raut muka Kiba yang semula tenang menjadi gelisah. Entah informasi apa yang telah ia dapatkan dari lawan bicaranya. Anggota Peerage Rias yang lain terlihat bercanda gurau dengan Issei dan Akihito kecuali Queen dari Rias, Akeno Himejima.

Akeno yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang berbicara melalui sihir komunikasi itu mendekati Kiba saat melihat perubahan raut muka dari Kiba Yuuto. " Ada apa Kiba-kun?"

" Ah ini sesuatu yang buruk, sebaiknya kita bicarakan berdua mereka tidak perlu mengetehuinya." Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Akeno dengan nada serius, dari raut muka dan tatapan yang dipancarkan Kiba terlihat dengan jelas sesuatu hal yang besar telah terjadi.

" Hm baiklah." Akeno menatap ke arah peerage Rias yang lain dan membuka suara. " Semuanya aku dan Kiba akan pergi keluar sebentar jadi bersenang- senanglah." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Peerage Rias yang lain Kiba dan Akeno berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

" Akeno aku titip belikan satu buah minuman kaleng." teriak Akihito tanpa memperdulikan Issei yang sedang Ia siksa. " Woy lepasin gw, gw bukan mainanmu teme." sedangkan anggota peerage Rias yang lain ada juga yaang ikut menyiksa Issei dan ada juga yang hanya menonton seperti Asia.

Kita kembali ke Akeno dan Kiba yang saat ini berada di atap gedung Kuoh Akademi. " Jadi apa yang terjadi Kiba-kun."

Kiba mencoba menyusun beberapa kata yang tepat agar gadis yang bertanya kepadanya tidak akan begitu khawatir. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Kiba menghela nafas sejenak dan membuka suaranya.

" Underworld diserang oleh kelompok tidak dikenal dan juga kediaman Yondai Maou diserang." Kiba menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, menunggu reaksi dari gadis di depannya. " Apa bagaimana mungkin?" nah ini pertanyaan yang ditunggu- tunggu Kiba.

Tapi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akeno Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Tidak hanya di situ tapi ke empat Maou mengalami luka yang cukup serius, pelaku dalam penyerangan ini teridentifikasi sebagai manusia tapi belum diketahui identitasnya."

" Ini sungguh mengejutkan, apa Buchou dan Sona mengetahui ini?" kini raut muka Akeno yang semula terkejut berganti menjadi serius. " Benar, Buchou dan Sona-san menghadiri rapat DxD untuk membahas penyerangan Underworld yang bahkan melukai para Maou, Azazel-sensei juga bilang untuk jangan dikatan kepada yang lain sebelum Buchou kembali."

" Hm, kalau begitu kita rahasiakan dulu dari yang lain seperti yang dikatakan Azazel-sensei, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." Akeno dan Kiba segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi mereka di awasi oleh sesosok pemuda dengan sayap yang jika diperhatikan dengan jelas sepasang sayap itu terbuat dari darah.

Saat bayangan Akeno dan Kiba yang telah memasuki gedung sekolah lama, sosok bersayap tadi turun ke atap yang di pijak Kiba dan Akeno dalam perbincangan di atas. Sayap berwarna merah darah itu menghilang saat kaki tuannya menyentuh lantai.

" Kuoh Akademi, tempat berkumpulnya berbagai fraksi yang dulu saling berselisih." guman pelan pemuda itu yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna hitam. Di belakang pemuda itu ternyata ada sosok pemuda berambut blonde yang berdiri di sana bahkan sang Author sempat tidak menyadarinya.

" Tempat ini adalah target terakhir kita, jadi jangan sentuh sebelum kita menghabisi dewa- dewa mitologi." pemuda berambut blonde itu menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi setelah mengatakan beberapa kata.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk walaupun Ia tahu bahwa pemuda berambut blonde tadi sudah pergi tapi Ia tetap melakukannya. Sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari darah kembali tercipta di punggung pemuda itu, dengan sekali hempasan sayap pemuda itu langsung terbang pergi.

Tanpa ada satu orangpun maupun eksistensi di dunia kini langit di Kota Kuoh berubah menjadi merah dalam beberapa detik.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

Yosh ini dia Fic keduaku.

Di fic ku kali ini aku membuat setting alur waktunya lebih cepat yaitu Issei yang menjadi Akuma di tahun pertamanya di Kuoh Akademi dan keberhasilan tim DxD menuntas bersih Qlippoth dan Khaos Brigade di awal tahun ajaran kedua.

Baiklah hanya itu saja yang mau saya katakan. Saya meminta saran, kritikan, pendapat, dan flame dari para readers yang dapat membangun juga membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fic ini.

RnR Minna!

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVV

v


	2. Awal ( Bagian 1 )

_Sebelumnya di W.I.S.H . . ._

 _. . . ._

" _Akan aku pertimbangkan lagi peringatanmu. Terima kasih untuk khawatir tentangku dan juga maaf atas satu tahun ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu repot. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu aku tak seperti yang ada dalam benakmu. Jaa Nee Sona Sitri."_

 _Selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahan, muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuh Naruto. Lingkaran sihir itu dengan cepat melahap Naruto hingga dirinya menghilang._

" _Apa itu artinya kau tetap akan memusuhi makhluk supranatural."_

 _. . . ._

" _Rias, kita harus menghadap para petinggi DxD sekarang juga ini hal yang gawat." Souna berjalan ke arah Rias tanpa memikirkan raut muka Akihito yang kesal._

" _Tenangkan dirimu dulu Sona, ceritakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."_

" _Kita tidak ada waktu lagi." terlihat muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Souna dan Rias, seketika mereka berpindah tempat dengan lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Souna._

 _. . . ._

" _Kuoh Akademi, tempat berkumpulnya berbagai fraksi yang dulu saling berselisih." guman pelan pemuda itu yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna hitam. Di belakang pemuda itu ternyata ada sosok pemuda berambut blonde yang berdiri di sana bahkan sang Author sempat tidak menyadarinya._

" _Tempat ini adalah target terakhir kita, jadi jangan sentuh sebelum kita menghabisi dewa- dewa mitologi." pemuda berambut blonde itu menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi setelah mengatakan beberapa kata._

 _Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk walaupun Ia tahu bahwa pemuda berambut blonde tadi sudah pergi tapi Ia tetap melakukannya. Sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari darah kembali tercipta di punggung pemuda itu, dengan sekali hempasan sayap pemuda itu langsung terbang pergi._

 _. . . ._

 _._

.

.

ARC 1 : The Seven Swordsman

Chapter 2

Apa yang akan kalian bayangkan jika kalian mendengar kata mati. Mati kata yang memiliki arti dimana saat makhluk hidup yang memiliki nyawa di ambill nyawanya oleh sang pencipta. Walaupun aku berkata begitu tapi aku bukanlah anak sastra bahasa yang dapat menjabarkan kata- kata sesuai dengan aslinya.

Mati adalah satu hal yang pasti akan di alami oleh setiap makhluk hidup baik itu manusia, tumbuhan, hewan, dan bahkan makhluk supranatural yang sulit di percayai keberadaannya. Yah walaupun di dunia ini sebenarnya semua makhluk tadi ada di sini tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi beban di pikiranku.

" Bagimana sang kami-sama yang di anggap sebagai pencipta dunia dapat mati?" sejak pertama kali aku mengetahui akan info itu, segenap tenaga aku berupaya untuk menyangkal. Sang pencipta, pemberi rasa aman, pemberi rezeki, pemberi kehidupan, kenapa bisa sampai kehilangan eksistensinya.

Semenjak saat itu pula aku merasa dunia ini sudah cukup tua. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkannya. Apa kalian para manusia yang berjalan di muka bumi ini tidak merasa malu? berbuat jahat, merusak lingkungan, menipu, mencuri, mengotori lingkungan dengan peperangan, pengembangan energi nuklir, persaingan senjata, bahkan kalian sama sekali tidak memikirkan bumi kita yang kian tua.

Pohon- pohon yang di tebang setiap harinya, pembakaran hutan untuk membuka lahan baru, polusi udara yang menyelimuti atmosfir. Manusia yang hidup hanya dengan cara merusak sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang makhluk lain yang bahkan bisa membinasakan mereka.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bersyukur, satu nyawa mereka bisa hidup karena pengorbanan kami para Guardian. Selama 12 tahun aku telah menjadi Guardian yang terus mengamati perkembangan umat manusia. Iri, Benci, Dengki menjadi pemandangan yang sering ku lihat.

Tepat di usiaku yang ke 15 tahun aku mendapati sesuatu yang bila di publikasikan akan mengguncang dunia. Benda itu berwujud seperti peti harta karun dengan bentuk kecil. Aku mendapatkan benda itu dari seseorang yang ku temui di perjalanan sepulang melaksanakan misi.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok itu aku mendapati tubuhnya yang telah terluka cukup parah. Sosok itu menatapku dan mengarahkan peti itu. " Ternyata kau memang A-a" belum sempat sosok itu menyelesaikan ucapannya sayang dia harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kembali ke peti tadi, saat aku membuka peti itu keluar cahaya suci dengan kapasitas tinggi memancar dari dalam peti. Setelah 10 menit berlalu cahaya itu menghilang dan menyisakan sebuah gulungan kertas. Kata demi kata yang tergoreskan di kertas tadi aku baca dengan teliti.

Mataku syok saat mendapati dua kata terakhir dalam surat itu. Kebijaksanaan Solomon, itulah kata yang tertulis. Sejenak aku berfikir dan mendapat rencana yang entah bagaimana bisa ku pikirkan yaitu Rencana Mengakhiri Dunia [ The End Of The World ].

Dan sejak saat itu sampai sekarang aku di kenal dengan sebutan Shinigami. Dan itulah kisah singkatku Namikaze Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina.

 _ **Shinigami yang terlahir setelah mengetahui sang penciptanya telah pergi kini berusaha untuk mengakhiri semua ciptaannya.**_

* * *

 **[** **W . I . S . H** **]**

Naruto Crossover HighScool DxD

By : Sakakibara Asano

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

and

HighSchool DxD Belongs To Ichie Ishibumi

and

I'm not claim all of charachter in this fanfiction

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, Gaje, AU

Smart!Naru, Godlike!Naru, Dark!Naru, Smart!OC, FullPower!OC.

[ Summary : Mengambil waktu setelah Qlippoth dan Khaos Brikade telah dikalahkan, kini tim DxD menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya bahkan melebihi sang binatang malapetaka 666 Trihexa yaitu sang Alpha. Bagaimana kisah keterkaitan Namikaze Naruto seorang manusia pengemban mata dewa dengan tim DxD dan juga sang Alpha yang mengancam perdamaian Dunia. ]

* * *

Flashback

[ Satu Hari sesudah penyerangan Underworld/ satu hari sebelum debut Naruto di FFn ini/ satu hari sebelum chap pertama. ]

Bintang- bintang dan cahaya rembulan menjadi perhiasaan di langit Tokyo saat ini. Udara yang dingin sama sekali tidak menghentikan niat seorang pemuda yang berjalan di salah satu gang di Tokyo. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian casual tanpa takut menderita masuk angin akibat dinginnya udara malam di Tokyo.

Rambut birunya yang berkibar dengan indah bagaikan sayap burung yang terbang di langit. Mata berpupil merah semerah darah yang dapat menghipnotis semua yang memandangnya, terlihat agak redup mungkin karena pengaruh waktu.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan hingga ujung gang yang menampakkan jajaran apartemen. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu ia mengambil sebuah batu yang lumayan besar dan melemparkan batu ke arah jendela apartemen paling ujung.

[ Crang ]

Suara kaca yang pecah itu menjadi alunan yang merdu di tengah malam Kota Tokyo. Dari dalam apartemen itu terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang memandang pemuda berambut biru. " Teme, kurang ajar dasar Aho." umpat pria itu dan melompat turun melalui jendela yang kacanya pecah itu.

Asal kalian tahu pria tadi atau yang bisa dikatakan orang dewasa dengan umur sekisaran 40 tahunan turun dari lantai 5 dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. " Jadi apa maumu?" Kini kedua laki- laki itu saling berhadapan.

" Hashirama-dono anda di minta kembali ke Kyoto sesegera mungkin, ada kabar dari pihak- pihak fraksi yang telah berdamai." pemuda berambut biru tadi berbicara sambil mencoba mengeluarkan satu batang rokok. Pemuda itu menaruh rokok di mulutnya dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir di telunjuk kanannya. Terbakarlah ujung rokok itu.

" Hah." orang tua yang dipanggil dengan nama Hashirama itu menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali melanjuutkan perkataannya. " Apa terjadi masalah dan juga hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu." Masih dalam kondisi merokok pemuda berambut biru itu menunjukkan ponsel miliknya kepada Hashirama.

" Namikaze Naruto tidak dalam pergerakan berbahaya, tetapi ada kabar bahwa Underworld di serang oleh sekelompok manusia." pemuda berambut biru itu menunjukan beberapa gambar seseorang. " Bagian Anbu mengatakan bahwa mereka terlibat dalam insiden ini dan semua pihak mengharapkan anda menghadiri rapat." kini pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan cap yang terbuat dari darah.

Hashirama mengambil surat itu lalu memandanginya beberapa saat. _" Cap darah ya?"_ batin Hashirama, ia kemudian membuka surat itu dan membacanya. _" Hanya pemimpin fraksikah?"_ Hashirama kini memandang pemuda berambut biru tadi yang masih asik dengan kegiatan merokoknya.

" Kau masih punya satu." tanpa menjawab pemuda berambut biru itu melemparkan sebuah rokok ke arah Hashirama. Hashirama mengambil tindakan untuk merokok. " Baiklah aku akan kembali ke Kyoto saat ini juga, jadi siapkan kendaraanku." kali ini Hashirama telah menghisap rokok tersebut.

Pemuda berambut biru tadi mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Puntung rokok itu lalu di injak- injak oleh pemuda itu dan seketika muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar di bawah kaki mereka.

[ Art : Summoning Wyvern ]

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar naga dengan 2 sayap yang sayapnya hanya terbuat dari tulang tanpa daging sedikitpun. Otomatis pemuda berambut biru dan Hashirama berada di atas naga tersebut. " Jangan buang- buang waktu lagi, kita berangkat Ao." ucap Hashirama dan di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh pemuda berambut biru atau yang bernama Ao.

Naga itu melesat kearah barat daya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyoto.

Flashback End

.

.

.

Akeno dan Kiba yang saat ini baru tiba di dalam gedung penelitian ilmu ghaib hanya bisa terkejut, sejak pertama mereka membuka pintu gedung, mereka mendapati sobekan pakaian di mana- mana. Terlintas pikiran wow di otak Akeno yang bisa di kategorikan tidak layak untuk umum, berbeda dengan Kiba yang hanya bisa meneteskan keringat.

Yang lebih membuat mereka syok lagi adalah di atas sofa kini terdapat dua laki- laki sedang dalam posisi saling menindih tanpa mengenakan busana. Boys Love dua kata inilah yang terpintas di pikiran Akeno sedangkan Kiba hanya sanggup memuntahkan makanannya tadi siang saat itu juga.

" Ara ~ Issei-kun ternyata juga suka yang berbatang." gadis bersurai hitam itu menginstrupsi kedua laki- laki yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Issei atau yang kita kenal dengan nama lengkap Hyoudo Issei saat ini sedang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Hal ini mengingatkan kita pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu tepatnya setelah Issei di reinkarnasi menjadi Akuma. Satu tahun yang lalu kejadian hampir sama persis seperti yang tengah Akeno dan Kiba amati. Bedanya saat itu Issei atau lebih tepatnya Rias Gremory meminta Issei bergulat dengannya.

Lain hal dengan tahun lalu Issei yang saat ini sedang bergulat dengan pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan itu seperti sedang di mabukkan asmara. " Minggir kau! Oy minggir!" terlihat Issei mencoba melawan gerayangan dari pemuda di atasnya.

" Heh kau yang minta." jawab pemuda itu sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya. " Aku bukan maho, minggir! Kami-sama tolong ~ Ugh aku lupa bahwa aku tidak bisa berdoa sial." bentak Issei. Di sisi lain Akeno sedang memegang kamera dan mengambil gambar dari aksi dua insan di depannya.

" Oy Ddraig bantu aku." tangan kiri Issei kini terlihat mengenakan gauntlet dan mengarahkannya ke kepala pemuda di depannya. _" Lakukan seseukamu partner."_ mendengar suara dalam kepalanya Issei bersiap melakukan serangan.

" Oy Akihito minggir atau aku tembak kau." bentak Issei masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari pemuda di atasnya. " Aw... Issei- kun mau menyatakan cinta kepadaku." di lain sisi Kiba masih terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" Kalo itu mau mu rasakan ini Dragon Shot, eh kok nggak keluar?" teriakan Issei di akhiri dengan kebingungan. Pemuda yang berada di atasnya menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menjentikkan jarinya, seketika suasana di ruangan itu berubah.

Semula ruangan itu yang berantkan kembali rapi. Sobekan baju dan rok kini menghilang. Anggota peerage Rias yang lain terlihat tertidur di sofa begitu juga Issei. Akeno dan Kiba sontak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

" Ah. . . gomen Akeno-san, Kiba-san tadi itu cuma mimpi buruk yang sedang di alami Issei-kun." terlihat pemuda berambut hitam kemerah- merahan dengan penampilan pakaian anbu lengkap dengan topeng yang berada di belakang kepala bersender di depan pintu masuk.

Sontak Akeno dan Kiba yang sudah berhenti dari acara muntahnya langsung mengambil posisi siap bertarung. " Apa yang kau lakukan Kanbara-san?" Kiba membuka pertanyaan sambil menciptakan dua pedang di tangannya.

Pemuda yang masih setia bersandar di pintu itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala. " Tenanglah Kiba-san, kalian berdua ingatkan saat kalian pergi kami hanya bermain-main dengan Issei dan setelah itu mereka tertidur atau lebih tepatnya aku buat tidur."

" Apa maksudmu?" kini Akeno yang bertanya. " Saat kalian pergi aku merasakan energi seorang yang aku incar atau bisa dikatakan orang itu orang berbahaya" jawab pemuda itu yang kini memejamkan matanya. " Oh ya dan juga tadi aku memasang sihir ilusi untuk keamanan."

" Orang yang kau incar? Apa maksudmu Kanbara Akihito-san?" Kiba bertanya karena sejak pertama Akihito datang ke Kuoh Akademi ia belum mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya. " Ah tenang saja nanti akan aku katakan lagi pula aku berniat baik." jawab pemuda yang sudah memejamkan matanya, di akhir katanya terlihat sebuah senyuman.

Suasana di ruangan ini semula yang berhawa panas telah menjadi dingin kembali. Semula Kiba Yuuto berpikir pemuda yang saat ini masih bersandar di pintu merupakan orang yang baik namun mungkin untuk orang asing seperti dia dirinya harus lebih berhati- hati.

Sementara Akeno, Kiba, dan Kanbara menunggu kedatangan Rias dan Sona kini di tempat rapat para pemimpin frasksi suasana sedang memanas. Tempat yang digunakan untuk mengadakan rapat adalah Kyoto dan lebih akuratnya di kediaman para Youkai.

Kenapa di kediaman para Youkai siapa yang tahu? Kembali ke rapat yang sedang memanas terlihat semua pemimpin fraksi mengikuti rapat itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa mengacuhkan rapat itu terlebih di karenakan topik yang menjadi bahasan utama di rapat kali ini.

Oh ya dan juga hanya dari fraksi Akumalah yang pemimpinnya tidak datang. Terlihat perdebatan semakin sengit yang pada awalnya di mulai dari informasi penyerangan Underworld yang mengakibatkan Yondai Maou terluka parah dan berlanjut ke topik siapa dalang dari penyerangan itu.

Saat ini di tempat rapat atau yang di buat lebih mirip seperti persidangan duduk orang tua berumur 40 tahunan di kursi tengah. Ia kini tengah di tatap oleh semua pimimpin fraksi. Orang tua itu merupakan satu- satunya yang masih manusia dalam rapat ini.

Dari pandangan para pemimpin fraksi seperti meminta penjelasan tentang penyerangan Underworld yang notabene diserang oleh sekelompok manusia. Orang tua itu atau yang memiliki nama asli Senju Hashirama membuka suara.

" Kami pihak Guardian telah memiliki beberapa orang yang diduga terlibat dalam penyerangan Underworld." Hashirama berbicara sambil menunjukan beberapa foto yang ia yakini menjadi salah satu dalang dari penyerangan Underworld.

Terdapat 16 foto yang di tunjukan oleh Hashirama. Beberapa dari para pemimpin fraksi terkejut dengan salah satu foto yang di tunjukan Hashirama. Sakra yang merupakan pemimpin dari dewa mitologi Hindi mengeratkan tangannya.

" Itu foto Cao Cao apa kau yakin?" Dulio Gesualdo yang merupakan pemimpin DxD membuka suara. Selain para pemimpin fraksi yang menghadiri rapat, rapat ini juga di hadiri petinggi dari DxD yang notabene DxD merupakan tim anti-Teroris dan bukti bahwa semua fraksi telah berdamai.

Pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin dari DxD itu yang biasanya selalau tertidur dalam setiap rapat kali ini sangat berbeda. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut blonde dan bermata hijau itu terlihat sangat serius. Yah tentu saja serius karena rapat kali ini membahas tentang penyerangan Underworld.

Hashirama memandang Dulio dalam beberapa detik kemudian kembali membuka suara. " Mereka semua masih di katakan sebagai terduga tapi yang pasti sepuluh di antara mereka merupakan pelaku dibalik penyerangan Underworld."

" Bagaimana kau bisa memasukan Cao Cao sebagai daftar terduga, padahal dia sekarang menjadi anggota DxD?" kali ini Sakra membuka suara. Yah terasa sangat aneh, bagaimana tidak pemuda yang berhubungan dengannya yang telah membantu menggagalkan rencana Qlippoth berbalik kemballi ke arah tindakan teroris.

" Sebenarnya enam dari enam belas orang di foto ini merupakan anggota The Seven Swordsman." Hashirama menjawab dengan tenang dia mengambil satu foto lagi dan menunjukan ke arah orang yang menghadiri rapat.

" Namikaze Naruto missing-Guardian Rank SSS juga merupakan anggota The Seven Swordsman begitu pula dengan Cao Cao." lanjut Hashirama. Sontak semua yang menghadriri rapat itu terkejut, mereka baru menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting.

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto kenapa kau tidak menyatakan bahwa dia juga terlibat?" kali ini sang tuan rumah yang bertanya atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Yasaka sang Kyubi no Youko. Terlihat dari penglihatan semua yang menghadiri rapat sepertinya Hashirama sedang berfikir.

" Walaupun dia merupakan buronan dari berbagai fraksi dan merupakan Missing-Guardian tapi menurut anak buahku dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kawasan Kota Kuoh." Rapat yang semakin lama semakin panjang ini dan bisa dikatakan membosankan ini membuat pemimpin dari DxD melakukan kebiasaannya, tertidur.

Para pemimpin terlihat melanjutkan rapat sampai mendapatkan semua bukti dan kemungkinan dan dalam rapat itu juga pihak DxD di perintahkan untuk siap siaga di berbagai tempat bila mana kelompok manusia yang tidak di ketahui kembali menyerang.

Sona Sitri dan juga Rias Gremory yang menunggu di kediaman para Youkai lalu mengikuti rapat kecil yang di adakan petinggi DxD. Rapat kecil itu membahas tindakan yang harus dilakukan anggota DxD sesuai dengan yang di harapkan dari rapat semua fraksi. Di sisi Akeno, Kiba dan Kanbara suasana masih saja sepi. Hawa dingin di ruangan itu sama sekali belum tergantikan masih di dominasi dengan suasana yang mencekam.

Kiba dan Akeno saat ini sedang duduk di sofa, beberapa menit yang lalu mereka memindahkan anggota lain ke kamar masing- masing begitu pula Issei yang mengigau tentang Kanbara. Sedangkan Kanbara dia sama sekali belum bergerak dari posisi bersandar di pintu.

Kiba beberapa kali meminum teh yang di buat oleh Akeno dan menghela nafas pendek, sedangkan Akeno sedang melihat- lihat foto yang di dapatinya walaupun itu tadi dari mimpi. Walaupun itu tadi hanya sebuah mimpi tapi kenyataan bahwa foto yang diambil dari kamera Akeno merupakan sesuatu yang asli. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki Akeno, semula suasana dingin mencekam di ruangan ini tergantikan oleh kehangatan hati Akeno yang sedang senang.

" Nee Akeno-san bisakah kau tidak melihat foto- foto itu di dekatku." Kiba membuka suaranya saat mendapati gadis di sebelahnya senyum- senyum sendiri. " Ara~ Kiba-kun kau mau lihat, nih." Akeno malah memperlihatkan kameranya ke arah Kiba, di pikiran Kiba kini terlintas bahwa seorang gadis akan sangat menyebalkan disaat menekuni sesuatu.

Tak berselang lama dari kejadian itu kini tercipta lingkaran sihir Gremory dan menampakkan tiga orang. Satu pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dengan gaya rambut nyentrik berwarna hitam dengan poni berwarna blonde. Dua orang gadis yang kita kenal bernama Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.

Kanbara Akihito seorang Guardian yang diberikan misi rahasia oleh petinggi Guardian masih dalam kondisi bersandar di depan pintu dengan mata yang tertutup. Rias yang baru saja sampai di markasnya hanya terheran biasanya para budaknya berkumpul di ruang tamu. Hanya mendapati Akeno dan Kiba, Rias pun membuka suaranya.

" Akeno di mana yang lain?" satu detik. dua detik. tiga detik. 1 menit. Selama satu menit Rias belum mendapati jawaban dari Akeno yang ternyata masih asik dengan kegiatannya memandang foto- foto hasil jepretan sendiri, Ia pun bertanya ke Kiba. " Yuuto?" Kiba yang namanya di panggil siap menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

" Mereka sedang tidur Buchou." Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Kini Rias, Sona dan orang tua berumur 30 tahunan itu sudah duduk di sofa. Mereka sama sekali belum sadar dengan sosok Guardian yang berdiri di depan pintu.

" Sensei bisa kita teruskan sekarang." Rias membuka suara sambil memandang pria berumur 30 tahunan itu. Orang tua yang di panggil sensei oleh Rias itu hendak membuka suara namun niatnya di hentikan oleh sebuah suara.

" Maaf mengganggu tapi urusan kita belum selesai Rias Gremory-san." terdengar suara nan dingin dari arah pintu. Rias dan yang lain mendapati Kanbara masih setia berdiri di sana. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah sofa dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Sontak pedang itu membuat yang ada di sana terkejut kecuali Orang tua dan Akeno yang masih asik dengan kameranya. " Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam- macam." Kanbara menggoreskan pedangnya ke salah satu jarinya hingga meneteskan darah.

Rias, Sona, Kiba, dan orang tua itu sekarang heran apa yang akan dilakukan Guardian di depan mereka. " Ini adalah surat resmi dari pihak Guardian." darah yang menetes itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi gulungan kertas.

Kanbara menyerahkan gulungan itu ke arah Rias. Rias mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya. Rias menyerahkan gulungan itu ke Sona dan dibaca olehnya. " Apa maksudmu Kanbara-san?" pemilik rambut bersurai crimson itu membuka suaranya.

" Seperti yang tertera di gulungan itu Aku Kanbara Akihito utusan Guardian meminta ijin untuk melakukan tindakan kekerasan dan juga menjadi salah satu murid disini." Sebilah pedang yang semula ia genggam kini telah menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah Akihito masih berada disana walaupun ia ditatap dengan berbagai macam tatapan saat ini. " Baiklah kau di ijinkan dengan syarat jangan membuat keributan." ucap Sona dengan posisi tangan membenahi kacamatanya.

" Tentu saja Shitori Souna atau di dunia bawah di kenal dengan nama Sona Sitri-san." tubuh Akihito lenyap dimakan oleh api. Azazel yang kagum dengan sifat anak muda tadi memikirkan sesuatu di otak kecilnya berbeda dengan Kiba yang terlihat bingung.

Sona merasa tidak suka dengan sikap yang di tunjukan pemuda yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu. Ia merasa pemuda itu mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya. Mengesampingkan tentang pemikirannya Sona ikut dalam pembicaraan yang di buka oleh Kiba.

" Jadi kapan Azazel-sensei menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan juga apa yang diinginkan Kanbara Buchou?" Kiba bertanya dengan satu kalimat yang tertuju pada dua orang disana. Azazel menatap Kiba kemudian Akeno yang masih asik dengan fantasinya.

" Akeno buatkan aku minuman, guru mu ini haus setelah menghadiri rapat." sama sekali tidak mendapati jawaban dari Akeno, Rias bediri dan menghampiri Akeno. " Ittai, eh Buchou kau sudah kembali?" tanya Akeno setelah sadar dari fantasinya.

" Iya, kita mempunyai tamu kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kan?" Rias berkata tepat di samping telinga Akeno. Akeno hanya mengangguk dan pergi kemudian tak berselang lama kembali dengan tiga cangkir teh.

" Ah, teh buatanmu memang enak Akeno." Azazel menjeda suaranya sebentar lalu melanjutkannya lagi. " Mengenai tindakan kita selanjutnya akan aku sampaikan besok dengan seluruh peerage Rias dan Sona di tambah lagi aku juga ingin tahu apa yang di inginkan Guardian muda tadi.."

Perkataan Azazel membuat Akeno dan Kiba semakin penasaran tapi tak apalah. Mengesampingkan tentang kejadian serangan Underworld mereka kini mereka siap memasang telinga untuk info mengenai Kanbara Akihito.

Rias bersiap untuk membuka suara tetapi suaranya kalah cepat dengan suara Sona. " Pemuda tadi akan bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi dan yang memmbuatnya datang kemari adalah misinya untuk membunuh Namikaze Naruto."

Sontak Akeno dan Kiba terkejut saat mendengar nama Namikaze Naruto, mereka belum tahu bahwa Naruto merupakan buronan dari berbagai fraksi karena info itu di rahasiakan oleh pemegang kota Kuoh yaitu Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.

" Namikaze Naruto merupakan Missing-Guardian dan juga buronan dari berbagai fraksi aku harap kalian tidak mengatakn kepada yang lain." belum sempat Kiba ataupun Akeno bertanya pertanyaan mereka telah di jawab oleh sang Raja.

Sedangkan Azazel kini ia paham kenapa guardian tadi datang ke Kuoh Akademi. Kejadian yang baru saja di alami di Underworld dan kali ini akan ada kejadian besar di Kuoh Akademi menjadi hal yang harus di perhatikan olehnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan atau tepatnya saat jam telah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi terlihat pemuda bersurai blonde sedang tertidur di atap gedung Kuoh Akademi. Tanpa memikirkan dampak angin malam pemuda itu tertidur dengan mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan celana hitam panjang.

Selama 6 jam pemuda itu masih setia tidur di sana. Kali ini dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan terik matahari yang dapat membuat kulit putihnya menjadi hitam. Di sisi lain, di dalam aula gedung Kuoh Akademi kini telah berkumpul peerage Rias Gremory dan juga peerage Sona Sitri ditambah lagi dengan Vali dan Azazel.

Secara kasat mata terlihat Azazel menyampaikan tentang penyerangan terhadap Underworld dan langkah- langkah yang akan mereka lakukan sebagai anggota dari DxD. Azazel juga memberi tahukan tentang identitas asli Namikaze Naruto sontak membua Rias dan Sona terkejut kenapa senseinya mengatakan informasi itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Azazel mereka paham bahwa identitas Naruto tidak seharusnya di rahasiakan di antara DxD. Semua pihak DxD harus mengetahui semua kemungkinan yang akan membahayakan perdamaian kedepannya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sona merasa berat di hati tapi yang di katakan senseinya itu benar. Namikaze Naruto merupakan orang paling berbahaya di mata para pemimpin fraksi. Seorang buronan dengan Rank SSS, sosok yang paling mengancam perdamaian yang belum lama tercipta.

Selama satu tahun Sona berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Kepribadian yang ramah, pemalas, suka tidur dan hal lain sudah menjadi pemandangan yang sering di lihat Sona. Akan tetapi setelah Sona mengetahui identitas asli Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu sikap yang di tunjukan Naruto berubah.

Saat Sona berbicara menyinggung kegiatan manusia dia menjadi sosok yang ramah. Berbanding terbalik saat Sona membicarakan tentang hal supranatural ia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tak mau tau. Sona juga tahu sosok yang mungkin ia sukai itu dalam bahaya, pasalnya terbukti di tahun pertama Naruto memasuki beberapa tempat Fraksi tanpa ijin.

Satu hal itu yang mewakili banyak hal yang membuat semua fraksi mengincar pemuda beriris biru safir itu. Pernah juga Sona mendengar berita dari Underworld bahwa satu bulan yang lalu Namikaze Naruto memasuki perpustakaan Underworld dan mencuri beberapa buku kuno di sana.

Pihak Underworld pun mengirimkan beberapa Akuma tingkat atas. Pada akhirnya Naruto yang notabene seorang missing-Guardian Rank SSS dapat selamat namun kehawatiran tetap muncul di hati Sona.

Tapi di era perdamaiaan yang baru terbentuk ini kenapa sosok yang ia kagumi itu tidak menyerah saja. Walaupun pergerakan awalnya tidak mengganggu fraksi lain tapi dirinya yang di cap Missing-Guardian membuat kekhawatiran besar di hati Sona.

Pemuda bersurai blonde yang ramah, pemalas, pintar, dan berbakat itu kenapa harus membenci dunia supranatural. Sona tahu bahwa seorang Guardian memiliki tugas untuk melindungi umat manusia dari hal- hal yang berbau ghaib.

Apakah pemuda yang ia kagumi masih pada ideologi sejati seorang Guardian atau ia memiliki maksut tersendiri yang membuatnya di cap sebagai missing-Guardian. Biarpun dia di cap sebagai Missing-Guardian Sona percaya bahwa sosok Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang tidak mementingkan diri sendiri.

Kembali ke pembahasan rencana DxD. Langkah kedua dari semua yang telah di bicarakan dalam rapat khusus DxD yaitu menyuruh Sona Sitri untuk mengawasi pergerakan Namikaze Naruto. Semua yang hadir di aula itu terkejut.

" S-sensei kenapa cuma aku?" ucap Sona dengan terbata- bata. Dalam pikiran Sona kenapa tidak dia dan para budaknya yang ditugasi malah hanya dia seorang. Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum. " Hm... kenapa ya? Itu karena aku tahu bahwa si pemalas itu hanya dekat denganmu, ditambah lagi para budakmu akan membantu Rias dan budaknya dalam menjaga lingkungan Kuoh yang sewaktu- waktu dapat di serang.."

Kini wajah Sona terlihat memerah ingin rasanya Sona kembali membalas perkataan Azazel namun di potong oleh Azazel. " Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari kalian. Sudah diputuskan Rias Gremory beserta budaknya dan budak Sona Sitri akan melindungi kota Kuoh sedangkan Sona Sitri akan mengawasi Namikaze Naruto."

Saji yang merupakan budak dari Sona hanya bisa menangis dalam hati saat melihat wajah rajanya yang memerah karena malu. Impiannya yang ingin menjadi belahan jiwa dari sang Raja sirna saat beberapa bulan yang lalu melihat Sona dan Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

" Baiklah mungkin ini tidak masalah sensei." Sona menyetujui semua yang telah dibicarakan secara musyawarah dengan semuanya di sana. Azazel tersenyum menandakan rasa senang. Ia sebenarnya telah mengetahui identitas Naruto dan beberapa kisah masa hal yang di pikirkan Azazel tentang Naruto adalah ia sang Shinigami yang kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam.

Vali yang juga berada di sana sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan peristiwa yang terjadi. Tapi saat ini darahnya sedang sangat mendidih karena ucapan Azazel sebelumnya. Setelah mengetahui identitas asli teman sekelasnya itu darah Lucifer milik Vali semakin mendidih.

Seorang Missing-Guardian rank SSS yang di takuti oleh para petinggi fraksi merupakan lawan yang sangat pantas untuk Vali. Di dalam pikirannya hanya terdapat ekspetasi pertarungannya dengan sang Guardian.

" Oh dan satu hal lagi aku lupa memberitahu, semua dilarang ke tempat Underworld tanpa izin DxD dan akuma yang selamat sementara berada di Grigori." Sebelum kembali ke dunia manusia Rias dan Sona terlebih dahulu pergi ke Grigori untuk mengunjungi kakak dan keluarga mereka.

Akibat serangan yang berlangsung itu kota yang di tinggali Akuma di Underworld telah rata dengan tanah akan tetapi tidak ada korban jiwa hanya luka- luka kecil. Itu semua berkat Yondai Maou yang berjuang sampai mereka mendapatkan luka kritis.

.

.

.

Aku adalah salah satu korban dari keganasaanmu. Aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu bahkan aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Kau adalah bayangan, aku tahu bahwa kau kesepian di kegelapan sana. Maka dari itulah aku tidak bisa membencimu.

Aku memang adalah korban dari keganasaanmu tapi aku juga adalah orang yang kau tolong dengan keganasanmu. Walaupun Negara, tetangga, dan ayah ibuku yang telah menjadi sasaran dari keganasanmu, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Sungguh aku tidak membencimu.

Biarpun orang lain menganggapmu monster, setan, iblis atau hal lain tapi di mataku kau hanyalah manusia yang kesepian. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dengan keganasanmu. Kau telah mengajariku cara bertarung dan menjadi kuat.

Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, aku benar- benar tidak bisa membunuhmu. Terimakasih telah membunuh orang tuaku, kau tidak bersalah kau malah membebaskan mereka dari sihir jahat. Terimakasih telah membawaku dan juga adikku.

Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku dan melindungiku, selama beberapa tahun aku beerada di dekatmu aku merasa bahagia. Terimakasih atas hari- hari yang menyenangkan dalam perjalanan kita. Terimakasih juga telah mengajariku tentang dunia ini, walaupun dunia ini kejam tapi aku tetap bahagia.

Gomen sudah membuatmu kesusahan. Gomen karena tingkahku yang kekanak- kanakan. Gomen karena aku menyukaimu. Gomen karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu.

 _ **Maaf dan Terimakasih tentang semuanya. Aku benar- benar mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto-kun.**_

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu membuka matanya. Kenangan di saat- saat terakhir dari gadis bersurai indigo yang terus menghantui di setiap mimpinya. Hanya karena inilah pemuda bersurai blonde itu menjadi lebih suka tidur dari pada hobi sebelumnya yaitu membunuh orang.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu menatap langit di atas. Langit biru bersih nan indah seindah mata biru safirnya. Tak lama pandangannya di tutupi oleh warna merah darah. Benda berwarna merah darah itu juga menutupi sinar matahari yang mengarah ke pemuda itu.

" Kapan kita bergerak?" terdengar suara merdu dari depan pintu atap gedung. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengambil posisi duduk lalu memandang pemuda bersurai hitam.

" Sore ini temani aku ke Inggris. Kita akan mulai di sana." pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengenakan pakaian Kuoh Akademi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan gumpalan darah di atas pemuda bersurai blonde menghilang.

Kini mereka memandang kearah langit. " Apa kau tahu bahwa aku lebih suka tidur dari pada membunuh." pemilik mata beriris safir itu bertanya masih dalam kegiatan memandang langit.

" Tentu saja Naruto, kita sudah lama berteman." jawab pemuda beriris merah darah yang juga memandang langit.

" Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung . . .

[ AN : Di fic ku kali ini aku membuat setting alur waktunya lebih cepat yaitu Issei yang menjadi Akuma di tahun pertamanya di Kuoh Akademi dan keberhasilan tim DxD menuntas bersih Qlippoth dan Khaos Brigade di awal tahun ajaran kedua. ]

Yosh Chap 2 Update. . .

Yah selesai juga, sebenarnya aku bingung dengan Chap 2 ini. Bahasa dan inti cerita yang semula terlalu berat untuk di mengerti dan di pahami harus aku edit beberapa kali. Yah pada akhirnya mungkin kurang dari yang diharapkan tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Baiklah selamat menikmati FFn ini dan juga jangan lupa reviewny YA :V . Entah itu saran, pendapat, kritik, dukungan atau flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata.

Asano Log Out

RnR Minna ^^

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

v


End file.
